Drama of Dance Academy (My version)
by Pentatonix67
Summary: The Drama of Dance Academy. Christian has a crush on Tara but Tara is with Ethan. Tara doesn't like Christian like that but only because they've been best friends since she was 8. Find out what happens in Drama of Dance Academy.


Hi, my name is Kat Karamakov and I am 16 years old. Let me tell you a little bit about myself. I am not like the typical girls you see today. Those girls are all girly and care about what they look like. I don't care about what I look like or what other's think of me. I have blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. I love to skateboard and I hate dancing ballet. I hate dancing ballet but I have to because of my mum. My mum is the leader of the dance studio I go to. My favorite band of all time is 5 Seconds of Summer. They are all so hot. I don't just mean hot I mean like scorching hot. The hot that can kill you. The band member or members I have the biggest crush on are Luke Hemmings, the lead singer, and Ashton Irwin, the drummer. They are definitely the hottest out of the four. The thing about them that I don't get is why they are called 5 Seconds of Summer when there are only four of them. If I were to ever meet them I would explain this to them and then I would faint. I know that sounds really weird but it's true.

I'm pretty sure every fangirl in the world would faint like I would though I'm probably the biggest fan in the entire world. People think they can compare to my understanding of the band but they never will. If I were to ever get a chance to meet them I would totally bring a stuffed penguin for Luke since he is obsessed with penguins. I have no idea why he is obsessed with penguins no one does. He's just obsessed with penguins and nobody really cares except for when he goes on a rant about penguins. It is the cutest thing ever. Today is just a normal day for me. I am on my way to the studio to learn some crappy ballet. I'm really good at it I just hate it. If my mom makes me try out for the national academy of dance I will kill myself. The reasons I would kill myself would be because they study ballet there, my older brother goes there, and my frenemy goes there. There would only be one good reason for going there and that would be to make new friends. I arrive at the studio and as soon as I walked in I was greeted by my mother like usual.

"Katrina I have a question for you." My mum told me. "Mum I will audition for the national dance academy if you get off my back," I told her. She just nodded her head and clapped her hands as she walked away. I sighed as I followed her towards the ballet room. As soon as I walked in I saw someone new in our class. "Hello class we have a new student joining us today." My mum said. "Please come up and introduce yourself." She continued. The new student nodded her head. When she started walking to the front I saw that she had ginger red hair and green eyes. I know I've seen her somewhere. She looks like a real pro. I wouldn't be surprised if she is a natural dancer. "Hi my name is Tara Webster," She started once she had reached the front. "I am only in this studio because it is a requirement for me to get into the national academy of dance." She finished. When she had said she was trying to get into the national academy of dance I knew that I would have at least one friend if I get in. Tara walked back to her spot and then the door opened.

When the door was fully opened my brother walked in. He didn't even look at me he just went right up to our mum. "Hey, mum is Tara here yet?" My brother asked our mum. Why would he be asking mum about Tara? "Why yes, she is," Mum said with happiness in her voice. That is so weird. The next thing I know Tara is running into my brother's arms. What is going on? "Ethan I missed you." She said. He just leaned down and kissed her on the lips. My mouth just fell open. "Ethan you have a girlfriend!" I screamed without realizing it. Ethan and Tara separated and Ethan looked at me. "I'm surprised you didn't realize Kitty Kat." He said. I just gave him a confused look. "I mean I've been at the house since the national dance academy let out for the company auditions and Tara's been over every day." He said. "I knew I had seen her somewhere before," I said. They both just laughed including mum. "Ethan mum actually laughed." When I said that Ethan's smile only grew wider.

"Mum do you actually like Ethan's girlfriend?" I asked mum. Mum just nodded her head. "Well, Ethan I just found my new best friend," I said while walking towards them. Ethan just laughed while shaking his head. Mum decided to interrupt our talking with her talking. "Well we have two other people auditioning for the national academy of dance so I guess we should bring them in." The door opened and in walked two guys. "This is Sammy and -" Mum started until she was interrupted by Tara. "Christian!" She screamed. "Tara!" He screamed back. Tara got out of her hug with Ethan and ran to Christian. He pulled her into a hug and spun her around. "How are you doing Christian?" Tara asked him with concern in her voice. "I'm fine." He said in reply. "No Christian really how are you?" She asked again with more concern in her voice.

"Not that great." He said with what I could only sense was honesty. "Today's the day isn't?" She asked and this was confusing to me. He just nodded his head. Tara placed her hand on his shoulder and I saw Ethan walking up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. I saw Christian's jaw tense up and I know all too well that it was jealousy. "Chris this is Ethan, my boyfriend and Ethan this is my best friend Christian," Tara said while snuggling into Ethan. "Hi." They both said at the same time with awkward tension in the air. "Okay, so Christian your partner is Shelly. She is not auditioning but she will help with your audition." Mum said. "Can't my partner be Tara?" Christian asked. "No, she's partners with Ethan," Mum said. Christian's jaw tensed and he just walked over to Shelly. "That means Katrina you're partners with Sammy," Mum said. I nodded my head and Sammy walked over to me and he sat down on the bench as everyone that wasn't auditioning left the room.

"Okay, we will be here for four hours so we will start with getting to know each other." Mother said. We all nodded our heads and turned to our partners. I looked over Sammy's shoulder and saw Tara and Ethan making out and Sammy said that Shelly and Christian weren't doing anything. "Well my name is Katrina Karamakov but you can call me Kat. Please call me Kat." I said. "My name is Samuel Lieberman but please call me Sammy." I nodded my head. "Okay, Tara and Ethan stop making out." At that point, I looked at Christian and saw his fists clenched. "Everyone sit in a circle," Mum said. Everyone rushed to the circle, I made sure I sat beside Tara and Sammy sat beside Ethan. "We are going to ask each other questions until we are out." My mum said. "You get out by not answering or nor answering truthfully," Mum said. Everyone nodded their heads. I raised my hand. My mum nodded her head in my direction. "Can I start?" I asked. My mum nodded her head. "Christian what happened today that is so significant to you and Tara?" I asked.

"Well, today was the day I met Tara and the day my mum died," Christian said. I did not expect that. "Ethan, how old are you?" "Seventeen," Ethan answered. "Kat, what do you think of Tara?" Ethan asked me. "She will be my best friend," I answered honestly. "Tara, how long have you and my brother been dating?" I asked her. She leaned over and whispered in my ear that they have been dating for a year. "A year!" I yelled without meaning too. "You kept this a secret from me for that long!" Both me and Christian yelled at the same time. Tara just hid her head on Ethan's chest while Ethan just nodded his head. "Okay, Tara your turn," Ethan said. She nodded her head and turned to Sammy. "Sammy, what do your parents do?" She asked. "My mom is unemployed and my dad is a doctor," Sammy said. We all just nodded and Sammy turned to Christian. "Christian how did you and Tara meet?" Sammy asked. Christian just looked at Tara. "We met when Tara fell off of her skateboard," Christian said. I would have never thought that Tara skateboards. "Chris that was like 7 years ago," Tara said while snuggling further into Ethan.

"Tara I had no idea that you used to skateboard," Ethan said. Tara just shook her head. "Katrina, how can your mother let your brother date a fifteen-year-old?" Christian asked me. "Listen you little punk just because you have a crush on my brother's girlfriend doesn't mean you can bad mouth, my mother," I said well almost screamed. Ethan was now looking at Christian with his death glare. I looked at Tara and saw that her mouth was hanging open. Sammy was quietly snickering. Sammy's snickering was what started to make me start snickering. "So you have a crush on my girlfriend huh?" Ethan asked with jealousy in his voice. Tara just grabbed his hand and squeezed it so that he would calm down. "Okay let's just work on your pas de Deux." My mother said. We all nodded. We all got up and walked to our spots on the dance floor. "Okay, guys stand behind the girls and put your hands on their waists." The boys did as they were told. When I looked over at Tara and Ethan I saw that Ethan put his hands on Tara's waist and she started giggling. I looked over at Christian and I saw his jaw had tensed up. "Okay girls just do what feels natural," Mum said and that's what we did. We all looked great. Once we stopped I decided to ask the question I was dying to ask. "Do we need to prepare a solo?" I asked my mother. My mother nodded her head and I internally started crying. "Mrs. Karamakov?" Tara asked.

"Yes Tara." My mum said. "Can I show you the solo I have prepared?" Tara asked. My mum nodded her head happily. Tara kissed Ethan quickly and then walked to the center of the room. "E can you hit the music?" Tara asked Ethan. Ethan nodded his head and hit the music. It was my dad's version of the ugly duckling. She nailed it. I am slightly worried that she will get in and I won't.


End file.
